The Silver Doe
by Aguamenta
Summary: Severus Snape's perspective on The Silver Doe chapter in Deathly Hallows


The Silver Doe

"Don't worry. I've got a plan," stated Snape confidently as he swung his thick, black cloak around his shoulders. He strode from the room with the sword that Dumbledore was so insistent that Potter receive, hidden on his person. The very sword three foolish students had tried to steal mere weeks ago. 

As Severus walked through the corridors and staircases of Hogwarts he thought about his plan. He would not reveal himself to Potter, not directly at least. 

Upon arriving at the Entrance Hall, he was besieged by one person he would rather not see alive. "Are you going out? On Christmas? Finally win some girl's heart?" questioned Alecto Carrow mockingly. 

Snape scowled. "I fail to see how it is any of your business. Suffice to say, I am going out. I should be back within the hour. I do hope I can trust you and brother can handle things for that long?" he added in a patronizing tone. 

Her face twisted, most likely in anger. He didn't care to think on it further. The headmaster of Hogwarts walked swiftly past the gates and paused to apply a powerful disillusionment charm. Only then did he Disapparate. 

The Forest of Dean was as snowy as Hogwarts and somewhat colder. Snape pulled his cloak tighter and set about finding Potter and Granger's campsite. He was fairly certain that there would be, at the very least, a few wards. He was counting on it. Snape may not be as powerful as the man he had been forced to kill at the end of the previous school year, but he was no Lockhart. Magic leaves traces for those with the skill and patience to seek it out. Skill and patient were two qualities the Potions Master possessed in abundance. It took some time but he was rewarded in the end. The wards were well constructed and no death eater had the patience to utilize his method, though many had the skill. The two hidden behind them were safe. 

Now he just had to find a suitable place for the sword. 

As he made his way further from the campsite he contemplated the spell he was about to use and the memory he planned on using. Snape was a bitter man who dwelled on past hurts. It was difficult at times to cast a patronus as his memories of a green eyed witch; his best memories in other words, were tainted by what he had done. 

As he thought his eyes scoured the ground and trees surrounding him. Then he found a perfect spot. If diving into a freezing pool didn't show courage, then what, aside from facing Voldemort, did? Severus drew his wand and the ice before him cracked at his silent spell. He dropped the ruby encrusted sword and cast another silent spell to reseal the ice. 

Quickly, he made his way back. 

Upon arriving he, again, drew his wand and began to concentrate on his chosen thought. Green eyes framed by red hair, childhood memories of laughter and friendship. 

"Expecto patronum," he murmured softly, blocking negative memories of the prophecy of her dea- no focus on her laugh, on her intelligence, on her acceptance. After a few moments, though it felt like an eternity, a beautiful silver doe burst from the end of his wand. He sent it towards the wards, not letting his focus slip. 

He waited a few long moments, and then had his patronus begin to slowing walk towards the pool. 

"No, come back," said a cracked voice which Snape recognized as Potter's. He wouldn't let his hatred and jealousy of James Potter to break his focus. He thought of his and Lily's long discussions about the wizarding world, of watching her stun her sister with magic. Remembered the innocent question: "It is real isn't it?" 

He moved silently alongside the doe and Potter and finally they reached the pool. Severus breathed a sigh of relief and after causing the patronus to turn its gaze on the boy, allowed her to vanish. He made no move to leave, instead he watched from behind a tree. Snape would not allow the Boy Who Lived to drown today, not with his vow to protect the boy and the secret he, Severus, carried. Frowning, he pushed the thoughts from his mind, watching as Potter glanced around, muttering "Lumos." 

Silently, Snape observed Harry's discovery of the sword and the attempt to summon it. The boy seemed unsurprised at his failure, and merely walked around the ice, apparently thinking hard. Potter murmured something but it was too quiet for Snape to hear. Potter began walking again, and Snape found himself hoping that the boy would get on with it as the temperature appeared to be dropping. Of course his discomfort would be nothing in comparison with what Potter would soon experience. Judging by the way Potter had just sighed he knew what had to be done. Slowly the boy began to remove his clothes, though he left a locket around his neck. "Diffindo," shivered Potter. 

And then he jumped and time slowed. Judging by the importance of this sword, quite a bit was riding on Potter's success. Suddenly Snape heard an odd sound, flesh against ice, and very nearly moved from behind the tree. Before he could do more than take a step, a Weasley hurtled past him, dropping his bag and diving in after Potter. Weasley dragged Potter out clutching the sword and strangely the locket that been around Potter's neck. 

"Are-you-mental?" 

And with that Snape knew that the boy would be safe. He could return to Hogwarts and continue protecting the students. He Disapparated and reappeared with a pop outside the gates where his home lay.


End file.
